


Shatter Me

by LindseyStirlingite



Category: Lindsey Stirling (Musician), Shatter Me f. Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Lindsey Stirling, shatter me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyStirlingite/pseuds/LindseyStirlingite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it.<br/>This poor ballerina is tired of living her life alone, and trying to live up to impossible standards, imposed on her by society.<br/>She's breaking free.<br/>Witness the tale of a girl who finds within her a voice she never knew she had- and society wants to keep hidden.<br/>---<br/>Another oldie, from 2014. God, my writing was such sh*t back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realization

Keep perfect posture. Stay on your toes. That's all I hear every day.

All anyone sees is my flawless porcelain skin, my perfect posture, the lavish detail in my clothing. There's so much more to me though. No one sees beneath. My heart is breaking every day, and no one seems to care.

I don't know how much longer I can stay imprisoned.

I want someone to shatter the globe that holds me captive, but like I said, no one knows my heart is shattering, just like I will if anything goes wrong.

It's apparent. No one will. I'll have to summon all my courage. Maybe I can break free. Maybe the key is in me. Maybe it's been there all along.

Here goes nothing.


	2. The Break

I'm grabbing my violin. I can already feel it's familiar touch to my shoulder. I can only imagine how this will look from the outside.

The melodies. They lulled me to believe only inside the globe could I stay safe; could I maintain control. I know these are lies now. I've played against the melody, and nothing's changed, except the fact I feel more alive. I'm about to leap from the position I've stayed in for so long.

I've done it. My porcelain exterior is shattering, and the softer skin beneath is showing. So is the globe. I could have escaped from this prison earlier. If only I had known...

It's done. The globe is broken, and all is my porcelain exterior. I'm safe. I'm free. It's all gone. Everyone can see me. Everyone can see my real worth.

My life is changing, and if anything, I need to stay out of the globes.

I need to keep the key to escape them safe. No one can steal it from me.

No one but me, and I choose not to.


End file.
